


Traducciones musicales de Roméo et Juliette

by marikiathoi



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Song Lyrics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marikiathoi/pseuds/marikiathoi
Summary: Mis traducciones a español de algunas canciones deRoméo et Juliette.





	1. Comment lui dire – Cómo decir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta es una re-elaboración de [la versión mejicana](https://genius.com/Gerard-presgurvic-como-decir-lyrics), con algunos préstamos de [la italiana](https://genius.com/Gerard-presgurvic-con-che-pieta-lyrics). Me gusta la idea general de la versión mejicana, pero quería una versión con mejor escansión y rima para cantar. En fin la escansión de esta versión sigue más [la versión en alemán](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKPGGJb2aq4) (necesitaba las sílabas extras).

Yo que no soy nada más  
Que su amigo fiel, su amigo leal  
Yo que amaba baile y música  
¿Qué haré?

El ayer atrás quedó  
Y la muerte apareció  
Ahora cubre la ciudad  
Como las arañas dejan la seda

Eramos los reyes del mundo  
Mis heridas queman más que el sol  
Y aunque el tiempo se detenga ya  
No, Julieta no regresará  
Y sé ya quién se lo dirá

¿Cómo decir, cómo decir  
Algo que sé que lo va a destruir?  
Que su amor no volverá  
Que su juventud pasó  
No hay más felicidad  
No hay nadie más que yo  
¿Cómo decir que va a sufrir?  
¿Cómo decir?

Siempre tuve yo que estar  
Sin familia y sin hogar  
Si lo pierdo a él  
No tendré nada más

Y Mercucio que cantaba sin cesar  
Ya nunca más  
Volveré a oír su voz  
No puedo con el dolor

Eramos los reyes del mundo  
Mis heridas queman más que el sol  
Y aunque el tiempo se detenga ya  
No, Julieta no regresará  
Y sé ya quién se lo dirá

¿Cómo decir, cómo decir  
Algo que sé que lo va a destruir?  
Que su amada se marchó  
Y con ella se llevó  
La mitad de aquel amor  
Que fue por ellos oración  
¿Cómo decir que va a sufrir?  
¿Cómo decir?

¿Y cómo decir, cómo decir  
Algo que sé que lo va a destruir?  
Que su amor no volverá  
Que su juventud pasó  
No hay más felicidad  
No hay nadie más que yo  
¿Cómo decir que va a sufrir?  
¿Cómo decir?  
¿Cómo decir?


	2. Pourquoi – Por qué

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escuché [«Pourquoi»](https://genius.com/Gerard-presgurvic-pourquoi-lyrics) y se me fue la mano. Entiendo porque lo cortaron, pero me gusta como canción.

Siempre me iba a besar  
Cuando terminé de jugar  
Me miraba papá  
Yo buscaba a mamá  
Lo recuerdo todo  
Lo recuerdo todo

Cuando yo tenía un mal sueño,  
Siempre él me mostraba frío  
Si su padre es así  
Como es para mí  
Se recuerda todo  
Se recuerda todo

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué  
La vida toma lo que ofrece?  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?  
¿Por qué mi padre no comprende?  
¿Por qué?

Me escribió poesía  
Como nunca amante haría  
¿Lo amaría peor  
Si quisiera favor?  
Lo recuerdo todo  
Lo recuerdo todo

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué  
La vida toma lo que ofrece?  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?  
¿Por qué mi padre no comprende?  
¿Por qué?

¿Por qué en nos dando la vida  
Los mejores padres olvidan  
Que nos marcharemos de ellos  
Que éramos tres, que serán dos?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué  
La vida toma lo que ofrece?  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?  
¿Por qué mi padre no comprende?  
¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?


End file.
